Turbo refrigerators are known that are provided with a turbo compressor that rotates an impeller with an electric motor to compress and eject a refrigerant. There are various types of drive types of electric motors used in turbo compressors. For example, in an electric motor that generates a rotating magnetic field by three-phase currents, main terminals (connection terminals), that are electrically connected via lead wires to a plurality of coils that generate the rotating magnetic field, are mounted to the housing.
The below-mentioned Patent Document 1 discloses a motor and a compressor provided with the same in which the second ends of a plurality of electric wires, whose first ends are connected to a motor stator in a motor casing, are connected to terminal rods, and the terminal rods are exposed to the outside of the motor casing via terminal blocks attached to the motor casing. The mounting structure for the connection terminal of this motor is constituted such that the flange portion of the terminal rod is engaged with the terminal block in the interior of the motor casing, and a nut is fastened on a bolt portion of the terminal rod on the outside of the motor casing.